Long Everlasting
by Kimono'z
Summary: Mereka selalu dipisahkan oleh jarak. Saling memperbaiki diri untuk menjadi pasangan yang terbaik, ialah cara mereka bertahan. #SecretValentineEvent


"Kuliah di Eropa?"

"Ayah bilang dia ingin aku belajar di Britania."

"Tempat orang-orang bermata biru itu?"

"Tidak semua. Ada yang memiliki iris mata cokelat dan hitam. Sebenarnya tanpa ayah menyuruh pun, Britania adalah tempat impianku."

Kuhempaskan punggung ke rerumputan. Ribuan kaki di atasku, awan selembut kapas bergerak selaras arah angin. Selia bulu domba kecil yang berlarian, menapaki udara. Musim panas menawarkan cerah. Matahari bersinar seolah tak mengenal senja.

Aku menoleh, kutatap lelaki di sampingku ini. Rambut kuningnya melambai. Lebih panjang kiranya dibanding dua bulan lalu saat kita kembali bertemu usai sekian lama.

Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat senyum tiba-tiba tersimpul di bibir ini. Yang kupikirkan, mungkin sudah saatnya Naruto- _kun_ potong rambut.

" _Haaah_ ..., Britania, ya?" aku membuang napasku lesu.

Apakah itu negeri yang sangat jauh? Berapa ribu kilometer jika dari Jepang?

"Naruto- _kun_ , prediksimu berapa lama?"

Dia yang sedari tadi memandang arus sungai, mendadak menoleh. Iris biru langitnya bersirobok dengan mataku.

Satu pertanyaan yang sangat kuingat. Seharusnya dia tak perlu bertanya. Karena kurasa, Naruto- _kun_ sungguh tahu jawabannya.

"Kau menghawatirkanku?"

Walhasil ... pipiku yang dibuat merona.

"Ti-tdak. Tidak sama sekali."

Kusembunyikan itu dengan langsung berpaling.

Naruto- _kun_ pasti menangkap gerik aneh dari bahasa tubuhku. Dia menepuk bahuku.

"Kau mencemaskan rasa rindumu?"

Seketika, aku seperti tersengat aliran listrik.

" _A-ah_!"

Naruto- _kun_ terkikik.

"... kau terkejut?"

Buru-buru kutepis tangannya dari pundakku. "Ti-tidak."

"Kau khawatir aku melirik gadis lain ya?" Naruto- _kun_ menyangga punggungnya dengan telapak tangan.

Aku bangkit dari rebahan. Angin kembali bersemilir menerbangkan kelopak dandelion di sekitar kami.

Bantaran ini ... tempat yang paling berkesan. Dulu saat sekolah dasar, aku dan Naruto- _kun_ sering menerbangkan layang-layang di sini sepulang sekolah.

"Tidak kok,"

"Lalu?"

Aku menyerah. Bocah pirang itu selalu punya cara agar aku berkata jujur.

"A-aku hanya khawatir seiring waktu berjalan kau melupakanku."

"... _huh_?"

"Cowok itu sama saja kan? Selalu melirik gadis yang sekiranya bisa dia dekati. Lagi pula, Britania tidak krisis gadis cantik rasanya. Pas sekali dengan impianmu yang ingin tinggal di sana."

" _Hmm_ ... jangan menyamaratakan semua anak laki-laki."

"Apa salahnya?!" aku mengerutkan kening. Tidak ada yang salah dengan argumenku.

"Tentu saja. Karena aku lebih tamak dari mereka semua."

"A-apa?!" kutarik saja telinga Naruto- _kun_.

" _Oi_ , jangan langsung menyiksaku begitu. Tunggu penjelasanku."

"..." aku diam.

"Saat aku memutuskan kau jadi milikku, maka selamanya tak kan ku lepas. Aku ini pemuda yang sangat tamak, Hinata. Aku ingin mendapatkan semuanya. Cinta, sayang, perhatian, fisikmu, segalanya yang ada di dirimu.

"Aku tak kan membaginya dengan siapapun. Dan cara mempertahankan semua itu, adalah dengan menjaga kepercayaanmu padaku."

Naruto _-kun_ sedikit menunduk. Dia menatapku lebih dekat. Sorot matanya seperti menginterogasiku supaya bicara.

Naruto- _kun_ memandang lekat ...

"Hanya lima tahun. Sebentar kan?"

"Na-Naruto- _kun_?"

"Dan saat aku kembali, kau yang harus membayar segenap rasa rindu ini."

Lembut, Naruto- _kun_ menarik daguku. Ia menempelkan keningnya di keningku.

Embusan napasnya hangat. Wangi maskulin tercium samar saat jarak di antara kita begitu dekat.

"Kau harus mengganti Hyuuga-mu itu dengan marga Uzumaki. Aku serius."

.

.

.

 **Long Everlasting**

Story (Kimono'z)

 _Naruto[Masashi Kishimoto]_

 _Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan dalam segi metiriel dari pembuatan Fanfiksi ini_

 **#SecretValentineEvent**

 _Untukmu yang tak aku tahu. Semoga kamu menyukainya_.

.

.

.

"Pisau,"

Aku menyanyat perut pasienku usai kupastikan anestesi berjalan dengan baik. Saat kubelah bagian itu, tampak bagian putih-keras yang disebut _fasia_. Dibantu Sumire dan tiga orang tenaga medis, kami sedang berusaha membantu calon ibu di hadapan kami untuk melahirkan. Tak sabar, melihat bayi mungil keluar dari sana dengan tangis kecil dan tangannya yang mengepal. Aku selalu merasa, karunia terindah yang kudapat ialah Tuhan mengizinkan tanganku menolong bayi-bayi ini melihat dunia untuk pertama kali.

Tamaki yang berdiri berhadapan denganku membantuku menguak otot perut wanita itu sampai menganga lebar. Aku segera menjepit jaringan tipis pelindung rongga perutnya dengan pinset _chirurgi_. Tentulah dibantu Tamaki. Dia perawat yang senantiasa menemaniku saat melakukan pembedahan.

"Ini Dok,"

Sumire menyerahkan gunting padaku.

Aku menguntingnya dengan hati-hati agar tak melukai isi dalam perutnya.

Setelah menganga dan dinding rahim bagian luar terlihat jelas, Tamaki memasukan, serta menarik ke arah bawah paha pasien agar leher rahim dapat kulihat. Kusayat _perimetrium_ -nya menggunakan gunting. kira-kira selebar 2 cm. Pisau bedah ditanganku sudah siap untuk tahap lebih lanjut. Aku menyayat _miometrium_ , hingga kulihat rambut hitam tipis yang menyelimuti kepala bayi.

" _Aaah_ ... Dok," Sumire tersenyum lega menatapku.

Sedikit lagi.

Kumasukkan lengan ke dinding rahim guna menarik kepala bayi agar pas untuk didorong dan dikeluarkan melalui dinding perut. Tamaki selanjutnya menjepit tali pusat dan memotongnya. Aku mengambil alat hisap _suction pump_ untuk membersihkan jalan napas bayi itu.

Selesai. Sekarang tinggal mengambil plasenta dan mengembalikan sang ibu ke kondisi semula.

...

 ** _Satu jam berlalu,_**

Aku menaiki _lift_ menuju lantai empat. Operasinya selesai. Syukurlah berjalan lancar. Bayi berjenis kelamin laki-laki dengan berat 35 ons itu terpantau sehat. Pipinya gembil, menggemaskan. Kondisi sang ibu masih belum kucek lagi. Namun dari data terakhir, tidak ada masalah. Dia mungkin akan siuman setelah satu jam waktu berjalan--kulihat arloji di pergelangan tanganku--mungkin sekitar pukul empat.

 _Drrr ... drrr ..._

"Iya, halo?"

Sembari mengangkat telepon, kurapikan _snelli_ -ku mumpung masih di dalam _lift_. Sebagai seorang dokter, tentu aku harus tetap menjaga penampilan agar senantiasa terlihat siap.

Aku tidak mendengar suara apa-apa kecuali sayub lantunan lagu lawas dalam bahasa asing dari telepon yang kuangkat. Nomornya juga tak kukenal. _"Siapa?"_ aku merutuk.

Sampai di lantai empat pun, seseorang di seberang telepon tetap membisu. Aku mulai kesal. Ingin kuumpati saja rasanya. Namun, ketika aku hendak menutup teleponnya ...

"Apa aku mngganggumu Dokter Hinata?"

Suara bariton yang sangat familier mematikan hasratku.

"Kau baru menolong sebuah kelahiran lagi hari ini?"

Suara lembut yang entah mengapa menciptakan sensasi pedas di pelupuk mata. Sampai-sampai, aku tak sanggup membendung air mataku agar tak pecah.

"Dasar,"

Mataku berkaca-kaca, anehnya bibirku tak mau berhenti tersenyum.

Sudah berapa lama dia tidak menghubungiku? Dasar, bagaimana bisa bermain-main dengan rindu? Setidaknya kabari aku tentang aktifitasmu.

"Halo, kau masih di sana kan, Hinata- _chan_?"

Aku mengangguk. Bodoh. Naruto- _kun_ kan tidak bisa melihatku.

"I-iya, Naruto- _kun_ ,"

Tanganku bergerak menyeka air mata yang mengaliri pipi. Rindu acap kali mengubah seseorang menjadi anak kecil yang manja. Ingin selalu diperhatikan, ingin ditanya: _kau sudah makan? Kau sedang apa?_ atau hal gombal semacam, _jangan rindu._ _Itu berat. Kau tak kan kuat. Biar kutitip saja pesan pada angin, rindu memaksaku pulang menemuimu_. Yah, meski kutahu Naruto- _kun_ bukan tipe pria yang suka terang-terangan begitu, tetapi kuharap, ucapannya lima tahun lalu ialah sebuah hal yang benar.

Ya, sudah lima tahun kami hanya berhubungan melalui sambungan telepon. Kadang lewat _video call_ di mana aku melihat kantung matanya yang menghitam karena sering lembur. Waktu seolah tak pernah mengizinkan kami bersatu. Dari sekolah dasar, Naruto- _kun_ sering berpindah-pindah rumah sebab pekerjaannya ayahnya. Ketika SMP, kita berpisah antara Tokyo-Hokkaido. Memasuki SMA, Naruto- _kun_ hijrah ke kota yang lebih dekat, Kyoto. Dan di akhir masa SMA, dia kembali ke Tokyo. Saat itulah Naruto- _kun_ menyatakan perasaannya. Kadang, aku berpikir cinta begitu aneh. Kepercayaan seperti cukup menyadarkanku atas eksistensinya tanpa perlu menyentuhnya. Jarak yang selalu memisah, jengkal yang kurasakan kian panjang, dan masa yang seakan enggan menunjukkan waktu yang tepat. Namun ... inilah hasilnya. Hubungan jarak jauh selama setengah dekade. Bermodal kepercayaan, saling memperbaiki dan memantaskan diri. Aku selalu ingin menjadi pendamping yang sempurna untuknya. Agar apa yang ia usahakan 5 tahun ini, tidak dipandang sia-sia lantaran memilih wanita sepertiku.

"Hinata- _chan_?"

Naruto- _kun_ memanggil namaku. Mungkin karena aku terlalu lama diam.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Kenapa bagaimana? Dari tadi kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku."

 _Hmm ... pura-pura ngambek ah,_

"Kukira kau lupa nomor teleponku," tukasku kubuat ketus.

Aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Naruto- _kun_ di sana. Hanya, dia menjawabnya dengan sebentar menjeda.

" _Errr_ ... itu tidak mungkin, Hinata- _chan_."

"Lantas? Ini hari ke-tujuh semenjak katamu kau mengunjungi Ben Nevis. Sekarang kau sudah kembali ke London?"

" _Aah_ , jadi begini cara wanita merajuk?"

"Aku serius."

"... oke-oke. Jangan marah. Jadi, kemarin itu aku benar-benar ingin menikmati waktu mendaki. Sangat jarang kan, aku dapat cuti? Lagi pula, setelah mencapai ketinggian tertentu, sinyal telepon sangat sulit didapat. _Hmm_ ... padahal aku telepon karena ada hal yang lebih penting dari ini. Omong-omong kau sedang apa, Hinata- _chan_?"

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor, di mana di sampingku adalah dinding kaca. Sepanjang mata memandang, yang kulihat adalah gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang seolah menyangga angkasa agar tak runtuh.

Aku mendekat. Pandanganku kuarahkan ke bawah, pada area parkir. Lalu, kembali pandanganku bergulir ke langit yang bersinar cerah.

"Aku sedang memandang cakrawala. Kau?"

Terdengar suara sendok bersentuhan dengan piring atau gelas kaca. Dari suara-suara yang kutangkap: denting logam, sayup alunan musik, juga gelak tawa di sekitarnya, sepertinya Naruto- _kun_ ada di sebuah kafe.

"Aku sedang menikmati pagiku bersama secangkir espresso. Kau sudah makan siang kan?"

"Belum. _Hehehe_ ," di balik jawabanku, aku ingin Naruto- _kun_ lebih perhatian lagi.

"Cepat makan. Nanti _maag_ -mu kambuh lo. Kalau kau sakit, siapa yang akan menjemputku besok?"

"Apa?!"

Jika saat ini aku sedang makan, pasti langsung tersedak. Kupasang telingaku baik-baik. Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

Naruto- _kun_ mengulangi perkataannya.

"Besok aku pulang."

Pupil mataku terang membola.

.

 _Drap ..._

 _Drap ..._

 _Drap ..._

 _Kuncinya bisa kau ambil di rumah Nona Tsunade. Dia adalah pemilik lama apartemen yang kubeli. Alamatnya akan kukirim lewat email._

 _Hosh ... hosh ..._ Kupegang dadaku. Napasku tersengal-sengal akibat berlari.

Pintu di depanku terbuka ketika mesin pengenal mendeteksi kartu yang kudekatkan ke benda tersebut.

Aku melangkah masuk. Ruangan pertama yang ketemukan berisi ruang santai dengan sofa, televisi, meja makan, serta dapur kecil.

Kututup pintu. Saatnya menyiapkan kejutan.

Aku datang membawa sejumlah barang untuk dekorasi. Walau pulang dini hari dan pesimis ada toko buka pukul 1 pagi, tapi usahaku untuk berkeliling sebentar tak sia-sia.

Sampai di kamar, langsung kuturunkan bahan-bahan dari pelukanku ke atas ranjang. Aku mulai mengeluarkannya satu per satu, sembari memandang sudut mana yang kira-kira pas. Ada balon, bunga-bunga, foto, kertas ucapan selamat datang, dan lilin.

Akhirnya aku akan dapat benar-benar melihatnya di depan mataku. Tanganku mampu lagi mengusap rambutnya, mencubit bahu yang kukira semakin bidang dari terakhir kali kulihat.

Aku mulai menata bahan-bahan yang kubawa. Meski ini bukan keahlianku, akan kulakukan yang terbaik. Kejutan kecil ini harus membekas di hatinya. Bukankah, cara terbaik mencintai adalah membuktikan?

Besok, aku juga harus menjemput Naruto- _kun_ di bandara.

.

 ** _Narita Internasional Airport,_**

Saking antusiasnya, dua jam sebelum pesawat yang Naruto- _kun_ tumpangi mendarat, aku sudah berada di terminal kedatangan internasional, Bandara Narita.

Aku menghabiskan waktu dengan apa pun yang kujumpa. Duduk-duduk di kafetaria sambil menikmati burger dan secangkir kopi. Jalan-jalan melihat _outlet_ aksesoris, juga memanfaatkan _wifi_ gratis yang tersedia.

Aku sudah izin hari ini kepada Orochimaru- _san_ selaku kepala rumah sakit. Syukurlah beliau mengerti. Ya, meski nanti malam aku harus tetap berjaga sebagai timbal balik atas kebaikan Sakura yang mau bertukar _shif_ denganku.

Kuhempaskan bokong ke kursi panjang di ruang tunggu. Jarum panjang dan pendek jam seolah tak mau bergerak.

Kuayunkan kaki. Mataku memandang lalu lalang orang yang lewat membawa kopernya.

 _Tik ... tok ... tik ... tok ..._

Bosan. Waktu berjalan pun baru sejam. Kurang 60 menit. _Haaaaah ... enaknya ngapain ya?_

" _Aaaaakh_ ... sakitttt!"

"I-istriku?!"

Seorang wanita yang kelihatannya tengah hamil besar ambruk ke lantai sambil menarik lengan suaminya.

Situasi berubah menjadi panik. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang mendadak berhenti.

Buru-buru kuberlari mendekati wanita itu. Dari gejala yang kulihat, sepertinya dia akan melahirkan.

"Siapa saja tolong panggilkan ambulans!" Teriak pria setengah baya di sampingnya.

"Maaf, bolehkah saya memeriksa kondisi istri Anda?"

"Si-siapa kau? Aku butuh ambulans untuk membawa istriku ke rumah sakit!"

 _Dugg ..._

Pria itu malah mendorongku.

Cairan bening bercampur darah tampak merembes di kaki istrinya yang kebetulan memakai _blouse_ selutut.

"Panggilkan ambulans!"

Tak kupedulikan teriakannya. Jelas ia sedang panik. Apalagi jika ini anak pertama. Seorang suami, pasti ingin yang terbaik untuk istri dan buah hatinya. Meski dia menolakku, aku tidak bisa menolak kala Tuhan memintaku menolong bayi ini.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku dokter obgyn yang bekerja di Tokyo Hospital. Ini kartu identitasku."

Setelah kuberikan kartu identitasku, sikapnya sedikit melembut.

Untung aku tadi membawa tas kerjaku sekaligus. Niatnya sepulang menjemput Naruto- _kun_ , aku tidak ingin kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil barang-barangku, jadi kubawa saja.

Aku memeriksa denyut jantung bayi dengan menempelkan stetoskop di perut wanita itu. Kemudian, memeriksa tensi calon ibu. Kurasa tak ada masalah.

"Ada apa ini?!"

Dua petugas bandara berlari menghampiri kami. Dia menanyakan perihal apa yang terjadi. Namun ketika melihat wanita di depan kami kesakitan, tanpa kujawab, sepertinya dia sudah tahu.

"Istri Anda hendak melahirkan?"

Lelaki di sampingku mengangguk.

"Aku butuh sebuah ruangan untuk membantunya melahirkan. Kalian bisa menolongku membopongnya?"

Dua pria menggunakan seragam biru tersebut terlihat saling toleh.

"Kalian paham tidak?!"

Sebelum akhirnya suami dari wanita itu menggertaknya.

"Ka-kami mengerti. Silakan ikut kami."

.

Di dalam ruangan tinggal aku dan suami dari wanita itu. Kuminta _AC_ -nya agar dimatikan. Aku segera mengambil sarung tangan lantas memakainya.

Dari yang kulihat, ruangan ini memiliki beberapa alat kesehatan termasuk tempat tidur dan selimut. Sejumlah bandara memang menyediakan ruang isolasi khusus untuk penumpang dari luar negeri yang diduga terjangkit virus _mers_.

Aku meminta wanita itu agar menekuk lututnya dan membuka kaki lebar-lebar. Ia juga terlihat memegang kuat lengan sang suami yang sekarang harap-harap cemas.

Dua orang petugas yang tadi membantu kami, mereka berjaga di depan pintu.

Perempuan itu mengejan. Kuperiksa lubang jalan lahir.

" _Aaaaggrr_ ..."

Buka 8. Dia akan segera melahirkan.

.

 ** _2 jam kemudian,_**

Ambulans datang.

Mereka membawa wanita yang baru melahirkan tersebut menggunakan kursi roda, sementara bayinya dibopong setelah diselimuti dengan kain yang lebih tebal. _AC_ membuat ruang tunggu bandara menjadi tempat yang sangat dingin.

Saat proses persalinan berlangsung, dan kondisi psikologis suami yang kurasa semakin membaik, aku meminta dia menghubungi Tokyo Hospital menggunakan teleponku.

Bagaimanapun bayi dan ibu harus segera mendapat perawatan pasca persalinan.

"Dok, kami permisi dulu." Sumire membungkuk.

Aku turut membungkukkan badan.

Dari belakang, suami wanita itu menepuk bahuku.

Aku berbalik. Dia mengucapkan beribu-ribu terimakasih.

Kuperhatikan arloji di pergelangan.

Astaga, lewat satu jam. Bagaimana ini? Naruto- _kun_ pasti menyangka aku pembual yang berbohong jika menjemputnya. Juga--kuperhatikan penampilanku di kaca--bajuku sedikit kotor oleh bercak darah. Mana mungkin aku menemui Naruto- _kun_ dengan kondisi seperti ini?!

.

 ** _Toilet,_**

Air mengalir dari keran begitu tangan kudekatkan.

Kubasuh bajuku untuk menyingkirkan noda merah membekas di sana. Baunya agak amis.

Aku menata kembali penampilanku. Menyisir rambut yang sengaja kubiarkan terurai. Lipstik merah merekah, kupikir bagus. Pipiku juga butuh sedikit sentuhan bedak dan perona pipi lagi.

Oke. Tinggal menyemprotkan parfum ke belakang telinga dan baju.

Selesai. Semoga Naruto- _kun_ masih menungguku.

Kuputar gagang pintu toilet dan keluar dari sana.

"Hai!"

Kudengar selintas suara menyapa. Belum sempat ku menoleh, bahuku sudah ditarik dan punggungku dihimpitkan ke dinding.

" _Akh_ ...!"

Kudapati sepasang iris mata sebiru lautan memandangku. Dia lelaki berpostur tinggi besar. Aku bahkan tidak ada sebahunya. Rambut kuningnya terpotong cepak. Dia ...

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ ...?"

Terlihat jadi lebih dewasa. Sial, kenapa mataku tiba-tiba panas begini?

" _Tadaima_ , Hinata."

" _O-okaeri_ ..."

Air mataku kembali berurai. Kudekap tubuh Naruto- _kun_. Kupeluk dia. Kutumpahkan rindu dengan menangis di dadanya.

Aku merasakan Naruto- _kun_ yang berusaha menenangkanku dengan membelai lembut rambutku. Dia mengecup ubun-ubun kepalaku. Membawaku lebih dekat dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

.

"... kau menyiapkan ini seorang diri?"

Wajahnya berubah begitu membuka pintu kamar.

Ku melangkah, berdiri di sisi kanan Naruto- _kun_. Kugapai jemarinya untuk saling menautkan jari kelingking kami.

"Kau suka?"

Pandangan Naruto- _kun_ terus terarah pada balon huruf membentuk kata _Wellcome Home_ yang kupasang. Ada kelopak mawar yang kusebar di atas ranjang.

Naruto- _kun_ melirikku,

"Sejak kapan kau jadi romantis begini?"

Aku terkikik. Aneh rasanya mendengar kata romantis. Namun jujur, ini kejutan pertama yang kulakukan dengan serius. Aku bahkan tak tidur sampai pagi demi mendekornya.

"Sejak aku akrab dengan rindu,"

Naruto- _kun_ menarik pelan kepalaku. Ia mencium keningku kesekian kali.

Aku ingin Naruto- _kun_ melihat yang lebih indah lagi. Kunyalakan lilin aromaterapi di atas nakas. Wangi melati yang khas bercampur harum kelopak mawar.

Lampu kelap-kelip berkedip merah, kuning, hijau. Berdua ... kami duduk di atas ranjang. Naruto- _kun_ meletakkan tas jinjingnya, lalu jaket.

Ia duduk bersila menghadapku. Ada yang berubah dari wajahnya. Entahlah. Aku berpikir dia sangat tampan sekarang.

Dari bandara, kami mampir ke toko baju. Aku harus mengganti bajuku, tentu saja. Lalu makan-makan sebentar, jalan-jalan, dan tak terasa hari sudah sore.

Naruto- _kun_ mengusap pipiku. Jemarinya besar. Kala kupengang lengannya, terasa begitu kokoh.

Jemari Naruto- _kun_ beranjak menyentuh bibirku. Aku menundukkan wajah kala seulas senyum kulihat mengembang di bibirnya. Aku menginginkan ini. Sangat menginginkan, tapi di lain pihak, aku juga malu.

Naruto- _kun_ menarik daguku. Tangannya yang satu menarik punggungku agar kami lebih dekat.

Hidung kami bersentuhan. Rasanya debaran dalam dadaku semakin tak karuan. Wajahku begitu hangat. Apa sekarang pipiku tengah merona pekat?

"Aku mencintaimu," Naruto- _kun_ berkata pelan.

Aku sebatas mengangguk, tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Naruto- _kun_ membuka kancing baju yang kupakai.

"Kau berdebar?"

"Jangan menggodaku ..." protesku dengan terus memejamkan mata.

Kurasakan bibir Naruto- _kun_ mengecup lembut permukaan pipiku. Tangannya terus bergerak melepas kancingku satu persatu.

Tubuhku bergetar. Aku benar-benar sangat malu.

 _Drrr ... drrrr ..._

Ponselku justru bergetar dan selanjutnya malah berbunyi.

Naruto- _kun_ menghentikan aktifitasnya. Dia menarik wajahnya dari wajahku.

"Angkat dulu,"

Meski Naruto- _kun_ tersenyum, tapi, ingin sekali kumaki habis-habisan orang yang telepon itu.

"Halo?!" Ucapku dengan nada tinggi.

"Halo, ini aku Sakura, Hinata- _chan_. Kau tak lupa jadwalmu kan?"

Sial. Aku lupa jika harus jaga malam.

Naruto- _kun_ menurunkan bahu dan membuka telapak tangannya ke atas.

"Sudah, kita bisa melakukannya sepulang kau dari rumah sakit."

Naruto- _kun_ justru tertawa melihat kekesalanku.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

note

 _Jangan rindu. Itu berat. Kau tak kan kuat. Biar kutitip saja pesan pada angin, rindu memaksaku pulang menemuimu,_ plesetan dari kutipan dalam novel DILANKU 1990, karya Pidi Baiq

selamat membaca


End file.
